1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly, and more particularly to a light assembly with light-mixing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a light assembly is widely used to illuminate instead of natural light, so that how to increase a CRI (Color Rendering Index) of a wavelength of each light beam from the light assembly is very important for manufactures. The manufacture commonly mixes light beams with different wavelengths (as different colors) into a desired light beam within a certain wavelength range which has a higher CRI. For example, the manufacture mixes a red light beam, a green light beam and a blue light beam into a white light beam which has a higher CRI. Therefore, a conventional light assembly with light-mixing function comes to the world.
The conventional light assembly with light-mixing function comprises a case, a red light source, a green light source, a blue light source, a light-mixing cover and a transparent sheet. The case has a receiving room defined therein. The red light source, the green light source and the blue light source are all electrically set on a bottom of the receiving room. The light-mixing cover covers the red light source, the green light source and the blue light source on the bottom of the receiving room. The transparent sheet seals an opening of the receiving room. Under this arrangement, when the conventional light assembly with light-mixing function is turned on, a red light beam from the red light source, a green light beam from the green light source and a blue light beam from the blue light source are mixed by the light-mixing cover into a white light beam toward the transparent sheet; and then the white light beam from the light-mixing cover passes through the transparent sheet toward the outside relative to the conventional light assembly with light-mixing function so as to illuminate. However, the conventional light assembly with light-mixing function still has two disadvantages as following:
First, in order to create the white light beam with the higher CRI, the manufacture must prepare the red light source, the green light source and the blue light source. Therefore, a cost of the conventional light assembly with light-mixing function is much higher than a light assembly without light-mixing function, or more specifically, a single light source.
Second, after the white light beam from the light-mixing cover passes through the transparent sheet of the conventional light assembly with light-mixing function, the energy of the white light beam is reduced because of the transparent sheet. Therefore, the illumination of the white light beam from the conventional light assembly with light-mixing function is reduced by the transparent sheet of the conventional light assembly with light-mixing function.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.